Only Enough to Control You
by GreenLoki
Summary: This is what happens when Loki thinks he's strong enough to control. This is what happens when Thor loses patience and shows Loki exactly why he's the one in charge. This is dedicated to my wonderful friend, Cassy27, who wanted a snippet, which turned into this. I hope you love it, girl. Explicit content.


He didn't exactly know how it started; only that it did and was still going on. Tossed onto the bed, Loki quickly rolled to the side just in time for Thor to dive onto the bed right after him, and he quickly got on his knees and leaned down, pinning Thor's wrists on either side of his head. It wouldn't last, though – the smirk growing on Thor's face was evident enough to that. The bastard was toying with Loki, was letting him _control_ before he'd eventually take over and fuck Loki back into submission. The game always started and ended like that and Loki wasn't going to have it anymore. Loki would get his moment, _damn it_.

Growling, Loki shoved his knee between Thor's legs and pushed it up until his knee was pressed hard against his cock. The pressure that he applied was right on the border of being painful, and it was Loki's turn to smirk as he watched the one on Thor's face immediately morph into a scowl, sparkling blue eyes staring up at him with an expression of anger. Loki's heart started to pound in his chest, the blood gushing through his veins, causing the adrenaline inside of him to spike. He tightened the grip he had on Thor's wrists.

"What are you going to do now, you son-of-a-bitch?" Loki demanded to know, thrusting his knee up higher, revelling in the way Thor gasped, a flash of pain lighting up his eyes. "I'm not a toy to be trifled with."

"Oh, but you are, little Loki. And I'm going to enjoy wiping that smirk right off your face," Thor responded, the tone of his voice mocking and taunting, and that was absolutely terrifying, especially with how the angry look in his eyes had yet to disappear.

Narrowing his eyes, Loki quickly turned his gaze about the room, trying to find the handcuffs that were _somewhere_. He cursed himself for not paying attention during the scuffle, because chaining Thor would make this a lot easier. But he'd have to improvise, it seemed. Finally locating them – they were on Thor's night-table – Loki adjusted the grip that he had on Thor's wrists to where he was holding them in one hand. It would only be for a moment – just long enough for him to reach over and grab them.

Moving to where he was straddling Thor's hips, Loki reached for the handcuffs. His fingers hooked around the cool metal and, right when he gripped them, Thor suddenly ripped his wrists free and wrapped his arms around Loki's waist. He screeched, not at all expecting it, and had no time to react before he was pressed face-down into the mattress. Sitting on Loki's ass, Thor laughed as Loki struggled with all his might to get out from under him, but both knew that it would all be in vain, because Thor was stronger and he would be the one to dictate whether or not Loki moved. And Loki wasn't going anywhere.

Putting the handcuffs on the shelf of the headboard, Thor grabbed a handful of Loki's hair and yanked it back, forcing him to lift his head. Loki yelped in pain, his hands braced firmly on the mattress to help support the new position. His chest was heaving up and down, his eyes wide and dilated – much to his chagrin. His breath hitched when he felt Thor's hands on his body, pulling the shirt he was wearing up his torso. Grunting, Loki tried to stop him, tried to keep the article of clothing on, but a pull of his hair kept him from doing much of anything, so he fell still. He could already feel his neck starting to ache.

"What was that you said to me just a moment ago? You're not my toy?" Thor ridiculed him, his voice full of amusement as he adjusted his hold enough to pull the shirt entirely off of him. He tossed it onto the floor before he shoved Loki's face back down into the mattress. His cock twitched in interest at the sound of Loki's muffled screams. Chuckling quietly, Thor shook his head and gripped Loki's right wrist before grabbing a hold of the cuffs. Snapping the cuff onto Loki's trapped limb, ignoring his shouting protests, Thor wrapped the link of the chain – which was a little longer than the standard kind – around both of Loki's wrists before snapping the free cuff to Loki's left wrist, binding them tightly together. He leaned down and gave a sharp bite to Loki's earlobe, causing him to whimper and squirm. "Who's your daddy, baby?"

Thor hoisted Loki's hips up and undid the button and zipper of his skin-tight jeans. He had no need for them and, having no patience for being gentle, he started yanking them off of Loki's body, jerking and jostling him about their huge bed until Loki was completely nude. He tossed them to the ground much like he did with Loki's shirt. He walked around the bed, all too aware of Loki's wide eyes finding and following him. He moved to where he was right in front of Loki before he started to undress, the sound of Loki's pants making his cock grow all the harder. He couldn't wait to fuck him into the mattress.

When he was naked, when his clothes were strewn about the room in the same fashion as the rest of Loki's clothes, Thor turned around and started pulling their _toys_ out of the chest near the bed. Tonight, it was all for show. Thor didn't need them to have Loki scream his name. But the effect was immediately. Thor smirked when he heard the cuffs rattling some, knowing that Loki was starting to struggle, knowing that the spike of fear was finally starting to make him crack. Grabbing the paddle, he turned back around.

Loki's wide eyes widened all the more and he tried to crawl back, tried to shuffle himself away from Thor, away from the paddle that was gripped tightly in his hand. "Thor! Thor! I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry!"

Humming, Thor reached into the chest and pulled out another item before walking back around the bed, out of Loki's line of sight. He stood there a minute before doing anything, revelling in the way Loki continued to jerk and pull at his restraints. His fear was delicious and Thor grinned darkly before he grabbed Loki's arm and dragged him to the end of the bed.

"Open your mouth," He demanded and, when Loki kept his mouth shut, Thor smacked the paddle to his bare ass. "I said open your damn mouth!" He shouted, shoving the ring-gag into Loki's mouth when he _finally_ opened it, crying out in pain when the paddle struck him. He quickly secured the gag before smacking Loki once more with the paddle. "When I tell you what to do, you do it. Am I understood?"

Nodding his head frantically, Loki incoherently replied his affirmation, his eyes blown up so wide, Thor couldn't even see the green in them. Sighing, as though Loki had disappointed him, Thor crawled onto the bed and leaned against the headboard, spreading his legs wide. From where he was sitting, he could see a trail of drool already sliding down Loki's chin and it caused his cock to twitch once more in interest, pre-cum running down the length of his cock with how jutted out it was.

"Suck my cock," Thor commanded, motioning Loki over with a flick of the wrist. He still held onto the paddle, a silent warning. With his arms bound behind his back, locked tightly in place, it was quite the sight to see Loki dragging himself along the bed. His chest was red from how it rubbed against the mattress and the trail of drool that was running down Loki's chin had Thor clenching his fists tightly, to keep himself from grabbing him, pulling him closer, and licking it right off him. He had to stay in control, though. "I haven't got all day, Loki."

"I –" Was the only portion of Loki's muffled reply that Thor could understand, but with how his attempts were sped up, he could only assume that Loki had said something along the lines of '_I'm coming_'. And that was fine by Thor. He would allow that. At least it meant that he was put back in his place, that he was living up to his role as Thor's toy, his _bitch_.

When Loki finally – _finally _– got between Thor's legs, he glanced up, unsure of what to do. Thor's cock was jutted up so high; there was no way that he could get to it. Rolling his eyes, Thor placed his legs on Loki's back, hooking them at the ankle, preventing him from escaping. Guiding his cock to Loki's mouth, Thor slipped it through the ring and moaned at the warmth that immediately engulfed him. It wasn't his favourite type of warmth, but he would get to that momentarily. For now, though, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headboard, rolling his hips.

"Move," He commanded, and immediately, Loki's head started bobbing up and down. There wasn't much he could do – the ring-gag prevented him from wrapping his lips around Thor's cock – but his teeth gently scraped against his dick, creating such wonderful friction, it had Thor's toes curling.

A rhythm was created and Thor revelled in the way Loki's tongue swept across the underside of his cock. He wound his thick fingers through Loki's hair, gripping and forcing him to follow whatever pace Thor wanted him to follow. The control that he had over him was luscious, and Thor couldn't get enough of it. For a few minutes, the only sounds that could be heard in the room were Loki's pants, his heavy breathing. With his mouth in use, he had to breathe through his nose, and it was a wondrous sound, one that contributed to the growing arousal that caused Thor's cock to tighten and bulge even more. He moaned and thrusted his hips up so much that the sound of Loki's choking gags soon followed, and Thor had to jerk Loki's mouth away from his cock, because the fucking sounds alone would have him exploding. He couldn't have that, though.

Rolling Loki to the centre of the bed, Thor forced his legs apart and shoved two fingers inside of Loki's ass, eliciting a moan of pleasure and pain. Clenching his teeth, Thor forced himself to breathe and calm down, because he was losing patience quick. He thrusted his fingers furiously into Loki's ass and then added a third one when Loki started to thrust back. It didn't take long at all before Loki was moaning for more, rolling his hips, jerking and pulling at his restraints, because the arousal was becoming almost too much for him to bear. His cock was trapped between his body and the mattress and he was soon rutting, searching for friction, some type of release.

Thor reached over and unclasped the ring-gag, tossing it on the floor. He wanted to hear Loki, wanted to hear the glorious sounds of his moans and groans, of his whines and whimpers. It was heavenly. Pulling his fingers from Loki's ass, Thor – after running the pre-cum all along the length of it and around Loki's hole – aligned his cock to Loki's ass and pushed himself all the way in to the hilt, until his hips were flesh against Loki.

"_Thor_," Loki whimpered, his face red, his entire body trembling with pleasure and arousal. In a mad frenzy, Loki immediately started thrashing, pushing his hips back, while simultaneously, rutting against the mattress, high on arousal and lust. But Thor would have none of that. He laid himself down on top of Loki, preventing him from moving his hips anymore. "What the fuck! Thor! Fuck me! Fuck me, please!"

"Not yet," Thor replied, running his hands along Loki's sides, loving the reaction that he got, loving the way Loki gave a full-body shudder at his touch. He moaned and kissed the back of Loki's neck, leaving a trail up to his ear-lobe. "Who do you listen to, baby?"

"Thor, _fuck_," Loki growled, only to hiss when Thor bit down on his ear-lobe. He shuffled only slightly, just enough to realise that he was trapped, that he wasn't getting out from under Thor, before falling still. "_You_," He answered after a moment, his voice shaking with barely controlled pleasure.

"Good boy," Thor cooed, his tongue flicking out, running along the rim of his ear. He rolled his hips just a little, just enough to give them both a hint of what was to come before he braced himself up, holding his weight up by his arms. He only raised himself just slightly, just enough of a warning. He would fall back down on Loki if he tried to rut or push back. Thor could feel his cock throbbing inside of Loki's ass, begging for attention, but he ignored it. He remained where he was for a moment, waiting to see what Loki would do. The only movement that he made was his wrists, rolling them around. Thor wasn't worried about that, though. There was no way he was getting out of the handcuffs. "And who do you belong to?"

"_You_," Loki whimpered. "Thor –"

He slammed into Loki. He pulled his cock all the way out and then slammed it right back into him, ripping a scream from Loki, causing his entire body to slide up the bed some. His arms shook, threatening to give out as pleasure overtook him, but Thor held on, locking them as he continued to thrust into Loki, slamming his cock in all different directions until he heard Loki give a choking cry, the pleasure almost too much for him to take. His pace was relentless and – at times – downright brutal, but Thor didn't care. He forced Loki's hips up just a bit; just enough for him to get his hand underneath, and wrapped his fingers around his cock. He started stroking it, giving it a few quick tugs. Loki was a mess. He rolled his hips and rutted against Thor's hand, tears falling down his cheeks at the waves and waves of pleasure overtook him.

And then Thor stopped, his hips pressing flush against Loki's ass once more. His hand around Loki's cock stilled, as well, though his thumb slowly ran along the tip, over the slit, causing Loki to flinch and moan breathily. He grunted after a moment, though, rubbing himself against Thor's hand. His orgasm was right there, dangling over the edge. A few more thrusts and he was sure to cum. But Thor wasn't _moving_. Cursing, Loki's head dropped down onto the mattress, jerking against the cuffs that were wrapped so tightly around his wrists.

"Thor! Come on, shit!" He finally snapped, purposely rutting against Thor's hand. Of course, that didn't last long. Thor dropped his body on top of his, crushing his cock. Loki screamed at the pressure, his vision spotting. He didn't know if he would pass out due to the pain or to the pleasure, because Thor's thumb was still running over the slit of his cock, swiping at the pre-cum, spreading it around. "Oh, God, oh, _God_ –"

"Who's your daddy, baby?" Thor breathed against Loki's neck, pecking at the skin. Despite how his cock ached inside of Loki, despite how he wanted to give into his instincts and just fuck Loki until they both came, screaming and begging for more, Thor controlled himself, his voice giving none of his thoughts away. Order, after all, needed to be restored before either of them came. Loki thought he had control, thought he had some level of power, of influence … well, Thor needed to show him that he _didn't_. "Hmm …? Who's your daddy?"

"_You_," Loki screamed. Unable to hold it in, Loki sobbed, his shoulders shaking, the tears running down his face. He felt as though he was going to lose his mind, was going to pass out, was going to _die_ if he didn't cum. It was too much; the pressure was just too much. He _needed_ and Thor was holding back. "You are! Please, Thor –"

"_Say it_," Thor growled, digging his nail into the slit of Loki's cock. "Who's your daddy, Loki?"

"_You're my daddy! You're my daddy!_" Loki screamed at the top of his lungs, unable to control himself. He sobbed in relief when Thor started pounding into him again.

Neither could hold off any longer. It didn't take long at all before they were both giving into their orgasm, the sound of Loki's continuous chant of _"You're my daddy"_ doing it in for Thor, and this time, when he pressed his hips flush against Loki's ass, his seed was shooting inside of Loki, filling him up, his cum sliding down his balls. He fucked Loki through his orgasm then, slamming into him hard and fast until he was moaning due to over-sensitivity.

Sweat dripping down his face, Thor pulled out of Loki and climbed off the bed, walking around until he was in front of him. He fell to his knees before the bed and grabbed Loki's arms, easily dragging him until he was close. Licking at the dried trail of drool on his chin, Thor then shoved his tongue into Loki's mouth, claiming his lips in a brutal kiss that was all gum and teeth and power and domination. Only when the need for oxygen was too great did Thor break the kiss, though he gripped Loki's chin, his fingers digging into the skin, bruising him.

"Who's your daddy?" Thor asked, his voice cold and firm, raising his eyebrows at Loki, _daring_ him to say the wrong thing, _daring_ him to disobey him.

Swallowing thickly, eyes still heavily dilated, Loki said: "You're my daddy," His voice quivering and trembling and _exactly_ how it should be.

Thor grinned for a moment, revelling at the sight of Loki – of his shaking body, his appearance dishevelled due to his hand, at his _submission_. And then the grin was gone, his hand lashing out, slapping Loki hard across the face. Loki gave a startled cry, not at all expecting such a hit, but Thor gave him no time to think, no time to realise what had just happened before he was grabbing his chin again, his fingers finding the bruises that he had just left and pressing into them, causing Loki to whimper and whine in discomfort.

"And don't you _ever_ forget it."


End file.
